


Awake ye sleepy Denizens

by Albeva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, One Shot, Well-Meaning Albus Dumbledore, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albeva/pseuds/Albeva
Summary: Albus muses over his actions. Perhaps it is time to move on?
Kudos: 7





	Awake ye sleepy Denizens

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is in response to a Reddit thread here: https://www.reddit.com/r/HPfanfiction/comments/erjrr3/lf_fics_where_voldemort_is_secretly_working_for/
> 
> Thought I'd post it here for posterity

Albus doesn't have a reason. If one were to enquire him about his motives. For one as brilliant as him, who has opinion on everyone and everything, who contemplates his actions fifty steps ahead of everyone else, can not give an honest and meaningful answer.

Truth is - he simply can, and so he does.

Out of boredom perhaps? Tired of watching the sedate world of magic, where nothing changes, stagnation rules and only rare and truly extraordinary moments ever rouse its citizenry. He wants the world to thrive, magic to flourish, minds to be open to new possibilities. Forsake the old & dusty ideals. Muggles have long embraced the unknown, eagerly seeking out new frontiers.

Why couldn't the wizards?

Grindelwald had been his first attempt. Though honestly even now fifty years later, he is still bitter for its failure. His old friend had failed, strayed from the path Albus had set him on. It had been unfortunate. But in the end he had to step in, put down his wayward friend.

He desired to stoke the world into frenzy of activity - not slaughter it by the thousands.

And now there is Tom. Tom has been a rousing success! Despite deaths and horrors his servant causes in the world... For the first time in centuries wizarding world is truly riled up. New spells are being created, new legislation being deliberated by the Wizangemot, creature and non human rights are finally changing, the status quo of pureblood supremacy and old gold is being shaken!

Albus has not been this excited in a long time.

 _And yet_ , Albus muses. Has Tom strayed too far from his plans? Does Tom no longer understand the need? Does he still share the vision? The path he set him on? Perhaps it is time to intervene again. Before Tom goes too far... For the greater good! And after all, he has a new boy whose destiny to mould.

 _Yes_ , he muses. It is time. Harry is ready!


End file.
